dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur Curry (DC Extended Universe)
Arthur Curry (born Orin) is the human-atlantean hybrid from Atlantis known as Aquaman. Biography ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Lex Luthor had footage of Arthur investigating a sunken ship. After spotting the drones, Arthur attacked the drones to stop them invading his privacy. Suicide Squad ''To be added ''Justice League ''To be added ''Aquaman ''To be added Character traits To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Human-Atlantean Hybrid Physiology:' Arthur's Atlantean heritage has granted him various inhuman feats; such as superhuman strength, speed, durability, leaping, agility, senses, etc., making him an extremely powerful superhuman; especially when exposed to water. **'Superhuman Strength:' Aquaman possesses immense level of superhuman strength, he was able to easily lift and pin Bruce Wayne against a wall (hard enough to make the latter grunt) easily destroy an underwater NSA drone with a single trident stab, impale multiple Parademons at once with a hurled trident, his strength is even on par with Ocean Master, Nereus and Black Manta respectively; making him the third strongest member of the of the Justice League, surpassed only by Superman and Wonder Woman respectively. **'Superhuman Durability:' Aquaman possesses immense level of superhuman durability; he is able to withstand immense underwater pressures at over 21000 feet below sea level, as well as to survive unscathed and unwinded after falling from an immense height through several floors of a building. He was able to survive a fight against the considerably stronger Steppenwolf and Superman respectively (the latter who was in a confused state at the time). With his trident, Aquaman was able to hold off a torrent of water single-handedly. **'Superhuman Leaping:' Aquaman can leap much further than a normal human; he was able to leap from the speeding Batmobile's roof, up at a group of airborne Parademons. As such, he is able to propel himself from the water with the speed of a bullet and onto land. **'Superhuman Speed:' Aquaman possesses immense level of superhuman speed; while underwater, he can swim at supersonic speeds, managing to thus successfully escape from the NSA's UUV drones and cause a sonic boom in the water. **'Superhuman Agility:' Aquaman possesses far more agility than a normal human; he was able to dodge Steppenwolf's hurled Electro axe while underwater, to balance himself while standing on a falling Parademon body (which consequently crashed through several stories of a building) and even support himself on the speeding Batmobile's roof. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Aquaman possesses far more reflexes than a normal human; he is able to respond to changing tactical situations and react accordingly, he was able to quickly impale a Parademon through the chest after being thrown into a freefall, then follow up by striking down another to use to break his fall, afterward crashing through a building, then maintain his assault on land. **'Telepathy:' Due to his atlantean heritage; Aquaman can telepathically communicate with most forms of marine life. **'Aquatic Respiration:' Due to his atlantean heritage; Aquaman can breathe both on land and in the water. Equipment *'Aquaman armor:' Arthur wears protective armor as his superhero alter-ego, Aquaman, to protect himself from his enemies in battle. Relationships *Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman – Ally and team leader. *Bruce Wayne/Batman – Ally and teammate. *Barry Allen/The Flash – Ally and teammate. *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman – Ally and teammate. *Victor Stone/Cyborg – Ally and teammate. * Mera – Atlantean Ally. * Alfred Pennyworth – Ally. * Lex Luthor – Enemy. *Steppenwolf – Enemy. Appearances *DC Extended Universe (4 films) *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' (First appearance) – Jason Momoa **''Suicide Squad'' (Photography only) **''Justice League'' – Jason Momoa **''Aquaman'' – Jason Momoa Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' UtS Aquaman.jpg JM Aquaman.jpg ''Justice League'' Justice League 05.jpg JL Arthur Curry.jpg Batman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Flash and Aquaman.jpg Aquaman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg.jpg Justice_League_Aqauman_character_poster.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Aquaman_JL.jpg JusticeLeague_unite.JPG Justice League Cast.jpg Team_united_Justice_League.jpg JusticeLeague-lineup.png League_of_five.jpg United_Six_Leaguers.JPG Justice_Team.JPG Aquaman_Concept_Art_2.jpg Aquaman_Concept_Art_3.jpg Justice League Concept Art.jpg Justice League Team Concept Art.jpg Justice League - Set - Aquaman - August 12 2016.jpg ''Aquaman'' Aquaman Arthur Curry.jpg See Also *Aquaman Category:Aquaman Characters Category:Justice League Characters Category:DC Extended Universe Characters Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Characters Category:Justice League (film) Characters Category:Aquaman (film) Characters Category:Heroes Category:Atlantean Category:Kings Category:Justice League members Category:Metahumans